Achievement Unlocked: Steam
I bought a new game on Steam and when I started it up, I started toying around with the options when suddenly Steam notified me of an achievement, It was the achievement for beating the game. I was confused and Shift-Tabbed. Pulling up the Steam interface, as it claimed, I had the achievement for beating the game... I returned to the game, and I flipped to the load screen to see if something was wrong. There was no previous save file. I then thought that Steam somehow glitched. I started the game and played through the tutorial with ease, when another achievement notification came up, this one was for doing some crazy thing on multiplayer, I'm not the kind to play online except on games that are designed to be online, like Team Fortress 2 for example. So this confused me even more. I played a bit more of the Campaign and the achievements kept rolling, all of them out of place. It happend so much that playing the game seemed pointless. I changed to a different game, but that didn't change what was happening. More and more notifications kept popping, achievement, after achievement, after achievement... I closed Steam and opened it again, after I started playing, more achievements. I restarted my computer and tried again, more achievements. I got aggravated and went through my Steam files trying to find some malicious file. A Steam error then popped up, "Are you Not Happy?" The text read, I clicked OK and then Steam crashed. I went on the internet and looked up on Steam's website "Achievement bug" I got some listings, but nothing as bad as mine. I tried reporting it to Steam Support but I never received a response. Another error message popped on screen, "You won't find the solution" it said. My account had to have been hacked. I stopped playing for a month because I thought that maybe the hacker would get bored. When I returned, I had forgot why I quit until an error occurred saying "Play something" I then remembered why I had quit. I opened Garry's Mod and opened the console after it alerted me that I was playing on the same server as Garry, and wrote in the console "why do you do this?" I only had a hunch but It actually worked "Because I like you" "You realize that it is getting annoying?" I typed back. "Stop!" It responded, and then Garry's Mod crashed, before the screen cut, long lines of code strung across the console. I returned to the Desktop and the Steam window displayed a long error. Then something else popped up, a Steam Update. I was instantly suspicious, but I confirmed it and read the details, at the bottom, the line "Malicious Software Removal" caught my attention. After The update, all my achievements were back to the way they were before the incident. And I wasn't getting any more errors or unnecessary/misplaced achievements. However, if I open a console in game I'm happily greeted by a line of text. "Achievement Unlocked: I love you" ~Krazaz Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Original Story